


Cookies from the Dark Side

by Lizzy0305



Series: Cookies from the Dark Side [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories about Dean and Castiel. The stories could be about anything: love, sex, coffee, sleeping, hunger etc. since these are cookies."Join the dark side, we have cookies", right?<br/>Rating actually varies from general to explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you love coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I come up with this on the train, on my way back home. This was my very first fanfiction written in English (I'm Hungarian, you see).

"Why are you drinking that black stuff? It looks... weird," Castiel asked, wondering.  
"Because without this I would be sleeping now." Dean answered simply. "And it's not weird. It's delicious. Wanna taste?" He held out the cup to Cas.  
"No thanks. It still looks weird..." Cas said with a grimace on his face.  
The angel was watching Dean the whole night, while the hunter was drinking this black liquid. They were alone in the motel, waiting for Sam to come back from Bobby's. Dean didn't wanted to sleep so they were sitting next to the table facing each other and drinking coffee all night long.  
"How does it taste?"  
"A bit sour. However, I love it." Dean answered thoughtfully.  
The angel now really didn't understand why Dean was drinking this. It was black. Black! Who drinks something that is black!? And bitter. How could coffee be good?  
His curiosity won against his disgust.  
"I would like to taste it." He sounded very determined.  
"Sorry. Too late." Dean swallowed the last part of the coffee.  
"Doesn't matter..."  
Castiel bent forward. His hands cupped Dean's neck and held it firmly.  
Dean looked up but the only thing he could see was Castiel's face coming closer to him. When his mouth opened to say something Castiel finally reached him and his lips met with the angel's soft ones. And then suddenly he felt Castiel's tongue in his mouth. He gasped in surprise feeling Castiel going around between his lips, tasting the last remains of the coffee and also him.  
After a few long seconds, the angel leaned back. Dean looked at him with real shock. He couldn't even speak.  
"Hmm..." Castiel murmured savouring the coffee scent in his own mouth. He looked at Dean in the eyes and licked his lips again. "I love coffee..."


	2. Angels love sweet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night, Castiel comes back to the hotel with a back of sweets and Dean finds it hard to resist the candy eating angel.

 

Dean watched the angel eating the sweet things he bought at the supermarket. He watched him for over an hour. Each and every movement. They didn't speak. It looked like Castiel didn't even realize that Dean was awake. The hunter didn't know why he was staring at Cas like this. He just could not take his eyes off of the angel.

Castiel put a small piece of chocolate into his mouth. He began to suck on it slowly, letting it melt on his tongue. After awhile he tried a little piece of white, plain and milk chocolate.  He placed in his mouth and turned it over and over until it had melted away leaving nothing behind but the distinct cocoa flavor.

Next he tried a candy stick. At the beginning, he just used his tongue, circling it around the red and white candy. After that, the angel slid it into his mouth and closed his lips around it. He moved the stick in and out of his mouth slowly, savoring it with his eyes closed. In. Out. In. Out. Again and again. Dean moaned softly. It felt like eternity for him while watching the show the angel was unconsciously putting on; _a_ s _weet, torturous eternity_. After a while the candy stick was gone but the angel wasn't finished yet. He was far from finished.

The next item he decided to try was a bonbon filled with some kind of red liquid. Castiel appeared to have not known about the filling as he bit it half. To his surprise, the sweet rum flavored liquid leaked out and flowed down his chin and onto his hand, leaving a crimson mark on his perfect skin.

"Oh, God..." Dean whispered in a nearly inaudible voice. He almost moved to lick the trail of rum from the angel’s skin. He just didn't dare to. But he wanted to…so fucking much. He imagined doing it, licking up all of the red liquid from that perfect chin, then from his hand, inch by inch. Going as slowly as possible, using both his lips and tongue, taking his time. Oh yeah, he would love that. _Fuck._

But he didn't have to because as Cas realized that his hand was covered with the fluid he brought it to his own lips. His tongue slid out and licked his palm clean. But it was harder with his index finger. The crimson liquid was all over it. He stopped for a moment contemplating the best way to clean it, then with a swift motion he slipped it into his mouth and proceeded to begin sucking on it.

Dean gasped. The angel did the exact same thing to his index finger as he had with the candy stick. In and out. Until it was absolutely clean. _If he does this to his own finger, what would he do with my d...? Fuck, what am I thinkin' of!_ Dean thought desperately.

Castiel finished cleaning his skin. He took out another item from the bag.

 _A lollipop? Really? Am I not hard enough?_ Dean looked down at his pants. Yeah, he was definitely hard enough.

Something else also came out from the brown paper bag.

_Chocolate sauce? You've gotta be kiddin' me..._

It looked like Cas wasn't kidding though. He picked up the lollipop and started licking it. Just with his tongue at first.

He twirled the red candy around his tongue, curiously, as if to check if it tasted the same all over. Dean watched him, breathing hard with his eyes full open, lips parted. He watched his angel's tongue playfully circle around the strawberry flavored sweetness.

 _This is fuckin' erotic... How can this be so fuckin' erotic!_ Dean's groan got even louder.

Castiel was done with his initial investigation of the taste. Next he put the lollipop into the sauce. The dark chocolate spilled but he didn't care. He put the choco-strawberry goodie back into his mouth.

"Mmmm..." said Castiel.

"Ahh..." Dean moaned in reply softly.

The green eyes followed Castiel's tongue circling around the chocolate covered lollipop, licking off all of the sauce. The angel closed his eyes as he dropped his head back in pleasure. When the lollipop was clean he swirled it in the bowl of sauce again. Sucking sounds escaped from his mouth making Dean harder than he had ever been before.

 _Jesus_ , he thought, _if he continues this I'm going to come in my pants like a kid. Why is he this freaking hot? Why am I harder every time I look at his tongue licking a candy stick or a lollipop, or even his finger? Why do I feel like I'd like to fuck him senseless, until he's screaming, yes screaming, loudly, lustfully my name, delighted by a huge, heavenly orgasm? Ok, enough. He's done with lollipop. What's next? Strawberries and whipped cream?_

But Dean was wrong. Castiel searched for more goodies but the bag was empty. He looked sad. So sad.

Then, he remembered the bowl of chocolate sauce.  He dipped his finger into the dark chocolate and raised it to his lips. His pink tongue slid out again to taste the chocolate on his skin. The way Castiel licked his own finger... It was like he was enjoying the sauce more than anything. _Or was it the licking he enjoyed so much?_ Then he put the index finger into his mouth, sliding it in slowly, millimeter by millimeter, than out, with the same slow pace, driving Dean crazy. When he finished cleaning that finger he started the whole process over from the beginning.  First the chocolate again, then that tongue and sweet licking, and then the best part, the sucking. Dean was enjoying this way too much.

While the hunter was watching and wondering what it was the angel might be thinking of during the whole tasting, one escaped word answered all of his questions.

"Dean..." just a tiny little gasp but as Dean heard it, he had to bite his lip to strangle his loud moan.

In a swift motion, Castiel pulled out his finger and looked at Dean. He saw the sparkling green eyes, filled with desire. He realized Dean was watching him the entire night but he didn't seem to understand what it meant.

Not until Dean sat up and started moving towards him. He reached him, grabbing him hard by his coat and pushed him down onto the bed.

Dean pinned down the angel's hand and slowly slid his body against Castiel’s.  He sat down on the angel’s lap, pushing his hard-on against the other's manhood.

"You really shouldn't do that, Castiel." Dean whispered against the angel's ear.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Castiel asked, calmly as always, not really knowing what was happening.

"Bringing those goodies here, Castiel," he said, his voice low. "Eating them in front of me, licking them?" As he said the words, he licked the angel's neck. "Did you really think that it was  a good idea to suck on a candy stick," he bit Castiel's shoulder, "while I'm watching you?"

"I was not aware of the fact that you were watching me."

"Oh, that's why you moaned my name while you were sucking your finger, is it?" Castiel didn't say anything. His eyes were like the middle of the ocean, his lips swollen, as if somebody had bit them, his breath smelled like sweet chocolate. He didn't dare answer not knowing what would happen, or maybe he couldn't answer because of Dean's lips sliding all over his bare skin, making him feel a way he had never felt before.

"C'mon Castiel. Answer me! Did you," lips moving upwards, "think of me," reaching Castiel's chin "the whole time?" His mouth reached Castiel swollen lips but didn't touch them. Just floating there, so close, still too far away.

"Yes..." came the almost inaudible answer.  Dean leaned down to the angel's mouth and kissed him hard, hungrily, determined. Castiel gasped from the attack but he kissed back immediately. The sweet kiss made him shiver; he hadn’t even known he _could_ shiver.

He felt Dean's teeth biting his lips, than he felt something different, something much softer. Dean grabbed his hair and pulled his head back a little, the soft tongue slid inside his mouth, making him moan loudly into the kiss. He followed the hunter's movements, circled his tongue with his own, his hands were all over Dean. One was on his back, skimming his naked skin, while the other held his neck, not allowing the man to move elsewhere.

 _He tastes like plain chocolate._ Dean thought. _God, I love plain chocolate..._

His jeans were already too tight for him, but hearing the gentle noises from Cas as he sucked his lips, as he sighed in delight, made him as hard as steel. His hips started moving automatically, providing a good image of what he was _going to_ do with the angel in the near future. He felt Castiel getting excited under him; he clearly sensed his _growing excitement_. One hand went down Castiel's chest, slowly caressing his body over the white shirt he still had on. He reached his belt and went further down. As he touched his angel's arousal, he felt Castiel swallow hard and wriggle under his hand. He smirked.

"You like this, don't you, Cas." He murmured, voice coming out hoarse. The angel's whimper was a perfect answer to the question.

"Dean... Why..."

"... Am I doing this?" He interrupted, lips on Cas's neck, one hand unbuttoning the shirt, one still massaging his cock. "'Cause you made me want you, Cas. _You_ made me want you this bad." He said, shifting Castiel's hand to his own erection.

"Ahh... God..." Castiel moaned wildly.

"Hmm, no, not God. But close to it..." The hunter replied smirking. "I'm doin' this 'cause I want to _fuck you_ , Castiel. I want you to cry my name so loud that even the _angels_ can hear it." He finished with the shirt, so he was free to kiss his way down Castiel's naked skin. Licking, biting his skin like it was some kind of candy too.

"I want to do to you every dirty thought I had while I was watching you, and believe me, they were really... _really dirty._ " He licked Castiel cock through the black textile. In response, Castiel lifted his hips, aching for more.

" _This_ is what I want. So, tell me Castiel, rebellious angel of the Lord, what do _you_ want?"

"Dean, I want you..."

"Here I am, _sweetie_...”


	3. The chocolate covered angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to my "Angels love sweet things" story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to go on with the story, so here it is, basically my first explicit slashy goodness :)

Dean unbuckled Castiel's belt and pants and he slid them down along with his boxers. He bit his lips as he saw the angel's half-hard cock. _Not yet_ , he thought to himself, but it was really hard to obey. When the clothes were gone he sat back on Castiel's naked lap, his hips moving softly, hands sliding upward leisurely on Cas' chest. As he reached his tie, he grabbed it and pulled Cas up. One hand remained on the blue tie; the other went to the dark hair. He put his teeth against the angel's neck, nipping with teeth and caressing with tongue.

Castiel felt Dean's hardness pushing against him and it made his stomach clench, his cock hardening with each motion the hunter made. His hands slowly went up to Dean's body, his movement was unsure but at the same time filled with desire. His body was burning from the other's touch; from the hands wandering on his skin, from the lips and tongue licking his neck. He was utterly aware where they were going and he wanted it. Every part of it. He raised Dean's head to look into the green eyes and he saw the exact same emotions: desire, longing, craving... and need. He leaned into the hunter and kissed him gently, caressing Dean's lips with his own. Barely touching each other, wanting this even more with every kiss they shared.

Cas could only think about Dean's previous words and he realized _this_ might be the best decision he had made during his entire existence. He felt something growing inside him, something which told him that this was not the end, there was so much more out there which he could explore with Dean. _So much more_.

Dean flinched from the sudden pain he felt when Castiel wildly bit down on his lips causing him to kiss back much more fiercely. He slid off the coat and shirt Cas had on. The clothes fell to the messed up blanket.  He and the angel followed them with a passionate, enthusiastic kiss. Castiel was whimpering under him as Dean kissed him, his hips moving unconsciously up, rubbing against Dean's groin.

Dean disappeared for a moment and when he came back, the bowl of chocolate-sauce was in his hand.

"You love this, don't you?" he asked looking down and smirking at the now completely naked angel.

Castiel swallowed then answered shyly.

"It has a quite delicious taste."

Dean dipped his finger into the chocolate then held it out to Cas. The angel tilted his head a bit, asking for explanation.

"Lick it!" Dean demanded, still grinning. A drop of the sauce fell on Castiel's lip and he licked it off immediately.

"You want me to lick off the chocolate from your finger?" He asked still slightly confused.

"Oh yes, Castiel, I want you to put my finger in your mouth and suck it the way you sucked yours; the way you wanted to suck my dick."

The angel blushed for a moment and Dean thought he wouldn’t do it but, when Castiel licked his lips he knew he had finally won the game. Castiel pulled his hand to his mouth. His tongue came out and licked the full length of his finger although only its tip was covered with chocolate. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure but when Cas' starting sucking more fervently, they flew back open again to meet with the deep blue eyes watching him.

Castiel sucked the finger in his mouth as he had with his own. He remembered how it felt to think about Dean during the night. The real thing was so much better. His tongue twirled around Dean's finger and as he heard the hunter groan harshly, he worked his mouth more intensely. He kept imagining doing this to Dean's cock, becoming more and more excited at the thought. Closing his eyes, he started pulling Dean's finger from his mouth, slowly, still caressing it with his mouth until only the tip remained between his lips then taking it back in with the same agonizing slowness as before. He intended to show Dean what he planned to do with his dick. He would begin slowly, tasting, teasing Dean, until he begged. Then he would speed up, until Dean finally found release

"Jeez Cas, if you keep doin' this, I'll come before you even touch me..." the hunter moaned in a husky voice, pulling his finger from Castiel's mouth and hand.  He reached out again for the sauce.

For a moment, Castiel hoped that he was going to get to taste more of the delicious combination of Dean and chocolate, but when he reached out for Dean's hand, the hunter said:

"No, this is not for you, sweetie. It's my turn now." He put his chocolate covered finger to Castiel's chest and drew two points on it.

He leaned down to the first point and licked it off with both lips and tongue then he went to the other and did the same. A satisfied smile appeared on his handsome face for a moment as he heard Cas's sighs. Then he put two fingers in the bowl and drew a circle with the milk chocolate on the middle of the angel's chest. This time he used only his tongue to clean it. The next circle was around Castiel's hardened nipple. His tongue lapped up the chocolate sauce.  Having cleaned off every bit of sauce he didn't stop but instead, circled his tongue around the angel's nipple, getting closer and closer to it. His hot breath made Cas shiver, and as his tongue finally reached the middle of the circle the feeling was almost unbearable. His hand moved to the other nipple circling around it while his hips were still moving against Castiel, he could feel the rock-hard manhood rubbing against his abdomen.

Castiel's spine bowed, desperate moans escaped from his lips. His hand wandered to Dean's hair and messed it up even more. His breath came faster and his heart beat hard under Dean's mouth.

"Ahh... Dean..." he groaned when another chocolate mark appeared on his skin. It was an arrow starting from the middle of his chest and trailing straight down to his belly, pointing at it. Dean was looking up at him, lips floating over his skin. When their gaze connected Dean licked up the chocolate with a sweet kiss, eyes still watching Castiel. The green eyes shined in the dark, tiny little sparks appeared in them every time the hunter kissed his skin.

When the next chocolate line was drawn on him he moaned roughly; he felt Dean's chocolate covered fingers moving way too slowly down from his belly over his loins, over his rigid cock entirely up to its top.

"Dean...!" he cried in surprise when he felt lips on his skin again. "W-what are you d-doing...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked smiling. Well, it was.

As Dean reached the bottom of Castiel's cock he stopped for a moment. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to suck_ him _down?_ As he looked down at the hard penis in front of him, he automatically licked and bit his lips. _Hell yes I am!_

As he took the first lick off Cas's flesh, the angel's lap moved a bit back like he was afraid of being touched. Dean looked up and found Castiel's eyes shut, his fists clenched, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in pain.

"Castiel, look at me." He said and the eyes opened up. "You have to relax now. I know this is new for you, hell this..." he looked down to the other's manhood "...is new for me too. But I can promise you one thing Cas," he moved up, hovering over Castiel’s face, "I am _not_ going to hurt you." He said and shared a sweet, gentle, chocolate tasting kiss with the nervous angel hoping to calm him down.

When he felt the tension in the body beneath him lessen and a hand was tangling in his hair, he went back down to finish what he had started.

He gave gentle kisses to Castiel's hipbones then to his loins and watched his reaction. The angel stiffed again but just for a moment, then he looked in Dean’s eyes and whispered:

"Please..."

Dean immediately satisfied Castiel's wish. One hand held Castiel's hip, the other caressed his thigh; his tongue slid out and licked along the chocolate line. He used only his tongue to clean the angel's dick of the sauce. Warm satisfaction filled him up as he felt Castiel wriggle under him; the angel was finally enjoying every minute Dean spent pleasing him. As the remaining chocolate was removed he started massaging his dick with his hand, slowly moving up and down, his thumb smoothed only the top of it. He licked his lips with desire again then leaned down and gave tiny sucking kisses to him. His tongue played teasingly on his already wet tip then he glided it deep into his mouth sucking it hard.

"Dear God!" He heard Castiel cry out loudly as the angel felt his cock in Dean's warm and wet mouth. _It's nice to hear an always calm angel yell hoarsely..._ _under me_ , Dean thought. He went on sucking, hand still holding Cas' dick firmly, twirling around it, lips caressing his velvet skin, tongue moistening it, sliding on it, caressing it fiercely. He was quite proud of himself for doing such a great job for the first time. He could not imagine anything else to do now, because he wanted Cas so badly to come for him, in his mouth, whimpering. Moreover, as he looked at the sweating angel whose gasps and moans filled the silence of the room he wanted to spend not just this night with him, but every night they had before the apocalypse.

Castiel grabbed the sheets under him, his fingers tenaciously holding the soft material but this time it was because of the unbearable pleasure which was spreading through his body, warming him up, burning him from the inside. His hips were unconsciously moving along with Dean's rhythm, he could barely stand the friction the hunter was providing but his body kept aching for more. He _wanted_ more. His hand gripped Dean’s hair tightly and held it firmly. Dean moaned wildly while holding his cock in his mouth and feeling this, the vibration it caused, made his ass jerk up crazily. He knew he was out of control; he was now in uncharted territory.

Dean's motions became frantic, his mouth moving on him brutally, getting him as deep as humanly possible, one of his hand massaging his balls then scratching the skin on his abdomen, the other firmly stroking his cock.

"Dean, I... cannot... hold back... anymore..." Castiel wheezed croakily. "DEAN... AHHH!" An enormous scream rushed up from his throat. All of his muscles tensed at the same time and a new dimension of sensation opened up in him as he felt his first orgasm. He shouted Dean's name over and over again, as Dean held his cock in his mouth, working him through his orgasm. His chest rose from the bed and his head fell back in great satisfaction. His breathing was hard and fast even minutes later, when Dean already lying closely next to him, continued to gently caress his skin. His blue eyes were shining in the dark as he turned to Dean and said in a hoarse voice:

"That was amazingly..." he didn't know how to finish.

"You can say awesome. I'll get it." Dean smiled at him. "Are you ready for another round?" Dean asked with an evil look on his face.

"Another rou... What?" Castiel cried in surprise.

"Oh sweetie, this was just the foreplay, the best part comes next. And, by the way..." He grabbed Castiel's hand and placed it on his aching penis, "I'm so not finished yet...

 


	4. Enjoy the benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas see something on the road, which intrigues Castiel' fantasies. Part 1.

"Oh, look at that lucky bastard," Dean laughs as he overtakes a blue Ford with the Impala.

"What should I look at?" Castiel asks raising his eyebrows, looking into the Ford. "I do not see anything spectacular."

"Don't you think that the girl is not in the right position?" Dean asks with an ironic tone in his voice.

"You're right. But why is the girl's head in the driver's lap?"

"Dear God in Heaven..." Dean smiles. "The young lady is... well... givin' a _blowjob_."

"W-what? A blowjob? In a car?" Castiel cries out in surprise. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"It is. However, if it's given to a perfect driver, like me or that guy, than it's totally safe..."

"And why is it good for the woman?" Castiel’s curiosity is evident in the question.

"It's not good for her. Only the driver enjoys the benefits. And it definitely has benefits... A lot.

"So it is of use to him if he is a good driver like you and the driver gets benefits as well. Does this actually help the driver?”

"Well, yeah, you could say so..." Dean answers slowly.

"Then maybe I should _suck you down_ as well."

"Holy shit, Cas! What the fuck are you talkin' about?" shouts the older Winchester at the angel.

"You said it was good for you. You have been driving for five hours already and I can see you are tired. Maybe this would wake you up." Explains Castiel calmly.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean stops the car on the edge of the road and gets out. He slams the door and leans against the Chevy. Castiel follows him. He moves around the car to stand in front of him.

"What is the problem Dean?

"How can you ask what the problem is? Man, you just offered me a _blowjob_ and you're askin' what the problem is?"

"What is wrong about offering you a ..."

"What!" He doesn't let him finish. "Dude, you're a _man_! You get blowjobs, you don’t offer them."

"I do not really understand why this is a problem. If I would like to do it, and if the man I would do it to would be happy to be sucked by me, then where is the problem?"

" _Happy_? Me?" Dean frowns for a moment. "Where the hell did you get this!

"Well, maybe from your already hard dick. _Maybe..._ " Castiel smirks at him. He puts his hands on both sides of Dean so the hunter cannot run away. Not even move. Nor speak...

"You have been this hard since I mentioned the blowjob for you." Says Castiel, still smirking. "I am not blind, Dean. And I still have my... What did you call it? Ahh, Angel-senses. I can feel you are aroused."

"I'm not _aroused_ Cas. I'm fuckin' upset! I'm mad! And I feel three other things right now that I can’t even name but I am _not_ arou...

"You're not Dean?" Cas asks, holding his hard-as-steel dick in his hand. "Yeah, I can feel it..."

"Eat me..." Dean whispers angry.

"Yeah Dean... That's the plan." Comes the quick answer as Cas grabs his neck and kisses him on the mouth.


	5. Enjoy the benefits II.

Dean knew that Castiel was right. He was just fucking right about what Dean felt. Again. But there was no way Dean could admit this.

Well, actually his body already said everything about his feelings. His cock was... to put it politely, ready. However, a more appropriate description might be fuckin' hard. Literally. And while Cas was holding it, it remained in that condition, sending signals to the angel; very obvious signals.

Feeling the angel's lips on his own made him shiver. But what really gave him gooseflesh was the feeling of _Castiel's_ hand sliding up and down on his cock AND _his_ tongue gliding into his mouth. These two things were undeniably the best way to make him lose control over his body and mind, and it looked like Castiel was quite aware of that.

As the angel heard Dean's loud sighs and gasps he smirked against his lips and broke the contact.  "So you're not aroused...?" He asked, still smirking.

"Shut up and go back to the kissing..." Dean moaned in a raw voice, breathing hard.

"Your wish is my command..."

Cas kissed him again, this time harder than ever. His teeth bit Dean’s lips, almost making them bleed. He squeezed the other man against the car, there was no part of his body which was now not in contact with the other's.

With three fingers only, Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and, after a second, the zipper was also down. He slithered his hand inside Dean's pants. Dean was breathing very fast by then, and when Castiel folded his hand around his penis, he cried out.

"Castiel...!"

"You enjoy this way too much, don't you Dean?" His voice was harsh as his lips played with Dean's earlobe.

"Hell yes..." came an almost inaudible answer.

"What would you enjoy more?"

"Anything you do..."

"That is not enough, Dean. I need some guidance. Tell me what you want."

"You really think... that having your hand... ahh... movin' on my cock... actually _helps_ me... talk? 'Cause if you do... you are so wrong." Dean moaned.

Castiel stopped.

"Ahh... no... don't stop...!" he begged desperately.

"So, tell me."

"Just did," came the harsh groan of reply. "Don't stop... Go on..." He pushed his hips forward while grabbing Cas's ass and pulling him closer.

"Ahh, better..." he said as the warm hand was pressed to his flesh for a moment. A disappointed hiss escaped his lips as Cas removed his hand. Then the angel grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the car. Dean couldn’t move.

"As you know Dean," Cas whispered into his ear, "we do not have any kind of sexual intercourse in Heaven so I do not really know what to do now. I do not have any sexual experience. You could say I am... _innocent_..." He said, lips gliding on Dean's ear, his voice gravelly while his hot breath was making Dean shiver and moan.

"Innocent?" Dean asked laughing. "I need to give you a dictionary Cas, 'cause what you're doin' now is anything _but_ innocent..." He groaned as he felt the angel's tongue sliding on his neck, teeth biting slightly into his skin. He was a bit surprised by this _horny-angel_ thing, but he actually always knew that Cas had a very hot blooded part somewhere deep inside him. Every time he looked into those ocean-blue eyes he saw something, but he had never realized what it was.

"Castiel..." When the blue eyes locked with the green ones, Dean finally recognized what it was, that supernatural shining in the angel's eyes. _Desire._

"I want you to kiss me. This time slowly. Then I want to feel your hands all over me. I want you to use your mouth to make me scream…I want you to taste me. And then... I want to fuck you hard, 'cause that's what _you_ want now, right?

Hearing these words, Castiel moaned huskily, his hands immediately sliding under Dean's shirt. With his hand he stroked every inch of Dean's skin, the muscles under it and each of the scars on it. Castiel languished in his heat and, with every touch, he grew warmer. His thumbs found their way to Dean’s nipples and circled around them for a while, until they became harder and more sensitive. Then the hands went to the hunter's back, skimming over his projecting shoulder blades then wandering down, only his fingertips touching the delicate skin over his spine. As he reached the top of Dean's jeans, his hands encircled the hunter’s waist, thumbs caressing his hipbones for a while, nails clawing flesh, leaving marks which would remain there. After that, his fingers drifted lower pushing the jeans and the black boxers down.

Dean asked for a slow kiss so he got one. As Cas released his hands, one rose to cup the angel's face and pull it closer, while the other moved under the angel's clothes to caress the bare skin on his back. The kiss they shared was certainly slow, at first, only their lips met, barely touching each other. Soon they were giving tiny kisses to the other's lips; once to the lower one, once to the upper one, skin grazing on skin. They were both burning inside by now, but they didn't want to rush things, not at first at least...

Teeth scraped lips, a tongue slid out going deeper into the other's mouth. As it met with the other’s silky flesh it circled playfully around it. The kisses were gentle, but as time went on the fire inside of them urged them to go faster.  It wasn’t long before two hands grabbed Castiel’s ass firmly, pulling him closer, fiercely biting and insistently nibbling his lips, making him groan wildly.

Castiel could not hold himself back as his hand finally got to the hunter's penis. His strokes were rough and intense. Dean's head fell back immediately as he felt it, his eyes closed tightly down in pleasure, his mouth almost dry from excitement.

A car went by on the road, sounding its horn loudly, but they didn’t hear it, or just didn't care about it.  They were not next to the road anymore, they were all alone in the universe, no one else existed, just the two of them. _This_ was a completely new world for them, their world, full of fire, desire, craving and need... for sex.

Castiel knelt down, his hand still stroking Dean but now his mouth had joined it. He wasn't gentle at all; his movements were fast, his lips and hand sliding on the velvet, rock-hard cock, licking it like it had become some kind of candy. A thick, warm and _delicious_ candy. If real candy and this had anything in common, he could totally understand why Gabriel loved them so much.

As Dean got close to his first orgasm of the night, he grabbed Castiel's hair…but not because he wanted to control him. Oh no, he loved Castiel taking the lead, he just needed something to grab onto. His left hand went to the rooftop of the car, if he had longer nails he might have scratched the black paint off of the car. When Castiel sucked the tip of Dean's cock, a sharp crack of thunder boomed in the dark sky and Dean screamed lustfully into the night as his orgasm rushed through his body. His seed was flooding into Castiel's mouth and he swallowed it all, every last bit of it.

Castiel stood up, feeling a little dizzy. He held the hunter until he came back from the highs he had sent him on. His lips, still wet, grazed Dean's neck, when the hunter's husky voice broke the silence.

"Fuck Cas... that was amazing. Man, _you_ were amazing..." He could feel Castiel smile against his neck.

"You wanted me to taste you," He heard Castiel whisper close to his ear, "and now, now that I’ve done that, do you know what I think? I think you taste so _luscious_ , Dean..." Castiel's voice was almost inaudible and seductive. Dean couldn’t believe how incredibly sexy he found it. It reminded him of what he had wanted to do to Cas: _And then I want to fuck you hard, 'cause that's what you want now, right?_ Oh yes, he still wanted to screw him, but unfortunately they would have to wait. But just for a little while.

It looked as if Castiel was thinking about the same thing:

"You promised me something, Dean..." his voice was still low and filled with longing as his tongued playing with Dean's earlobe.

"You have to wait for that for a little while. I've got to... ehm... regain my power..."

Castiel smiled wickedly at Dean as his right hand slid down and gripped his cock. Dean couldn’t help but moan and, after a few seconds, his penis was hard again, aching for more of that touch. He looked at Cas surprised.

"What the f...! Wow man, that's what I call _magic-fingers_..."

"Well, I have my abilities."

"So what, you can make me hard any time with your angel-mojo?" A huge smile appeared on Dean's face.

"I believe, I do not need any kind of angel-mojo for that..."

Dean blushed at his words as he admitted inside that they were more than true.

The confession frustrated him, and he thought it was time to change the roles. He grabbed Cas and switched places with him. Now Cas was pinned to the Chevy.

"This is gonna be so much fun...!" he grinned.

Castiel could easily shake off the hunter's hand, but he didn't want to. He wanted Dean to be in command; _he_ wanted to be controlled now. He wanted Dean to take him, as he promised: _hard_.

He had never felt like this before, because he had never _felt_ before. As an angel, he was never capable of sensing human emotions until this man came into his life. At first it was just a job, he had to raise him from the pit, but now, he had become so much. _He was everything._ He rebelled because of him, _for_ him and even though he had never wanted to walk among humans, now he would become one of them if he could stay with Dean forever.

He felt the hunter's lips sliding against his skin and he knew this was right. This was perfect. This was how it should be. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Dean..." The hunter heard his name, but he didn't stop kissing him. He caressed the angel's pale skin with both hands and lips.

"Dean, I need you to do something for me..." his tone was hoarse but at the same time, he sounded serious.

"What," Dean frowned and looked into the mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I need you to fuck me." Dean groaned uncontrollably as Castiel went on. "And I need you to do it hard. Would you do that for me, Dean? Would you let me feel you moving inside me with furious thrusts, out of control? Would you...?”

Dean went crazy at the angel's words and he didn't even let him finish. His lips attacked the other’s, kissing him fiercely like this would be their last kiss. His hands grabbed Castiel, holding him firmly, never letting go. His body was pressed against the angel's, he clearly felt his arousal. The only thing he could think about now was making Castiel come while he was driving deeply inside him and stroking him with his hand. He stepped away from the car and lurched to the front of the Impala while trying to get rid of Castiel's coat and suit.

Castiel didn't know where they were going; he followed the hunter, slowing him down with wild kisses. After a few minutes, they managed to reach the front of the car. Castiel wrapped one leg around Dean and the hunter seized it, gripping it tightly. Dean seized Castiel's ass and moved his hips against it as if he was already inside him. Castiel whimpered loudly and the next moment he found himself on the engine hood, facing it. Dean was over him, leaning on the hood with his left hand, the right one on the inside of Castiel's thigh, moving upwards, undoing his belt and zipper then sliding into his pants. Castiel cried out forcefully when he felt the warm hand on his aching penis.

Dean was slowly being driven insane by Castiel; he didn't have enough hands to touch the angel. His cock rigid against the angel's bottom; he wanted to be inside of him already. He pushed the black pants down and positioned himself in the right place.

"Castiel, this's gonna hurt..." He warned him, but he knew it didn't make any difference. As he thrust into the angel with a quick motion, another peal of thunder tore apart the silence of the night and rain began to pour down over them, hard.

"Ahhh!" Castiel cried out partly in pain but mostly with pleasure. He didn't care about the pain, because it was not what mattered now, only the satisfaction, the great satisfaction he felt mattered. That's what had been driving him crazy.

Dean looked down and saw that the angel's shirt was already soaking wet. Raindrops were running off of his skin, he leaned down to his neck and kissed them off. He continued shifting in slow movements while Castiel got used to his size.

"Oh, yes... Dean... _more_...!" he heard the angel's raw gasps, and he couldn't control himself any longer. He was rocking into him, hard, as he wanted, hard as they both wanted. And it was good. Oh-so-fucking good.

Castiel clasped the hunter's head, holding it while he kissed him desperately. Dean's left hand skimmed down over his wet back. As it reached his hip, his fingers dug deeply into the angel’s flesh while he was screwing him roughly. His right hand was on Castiel's shaft, moving up and down, stroking it fiercely. He circled his thumb around its tip and he heard Castel moan passionately. His hand grabbed Dean's and moved along with it, rubbing himself.

"Fuck Cas... this is... so...good..." Dean's hoarse voice could hardly be understood. "This is what you wanted, right? You wanted me fuck you hard like _this_..."

Castiel couldn't speak, he was about to pass out from the intense feelings he was experiencing. He was whining and groaning hard because of the way Dean was moving inside him. It was as he had always pictured it. Dean, wild and out of control, the friction, as Dean filled him with his flesh was almost unbearable. It was hurting him, only just a bit, but it made everything that much more realistic. The thrusts were becoming more furious and he felt that Dean was losing control over his body, over his motions. And it wasn’t just him. Castiel was burning inside, too.

"Dean... I...I cannot...hold back...anymore..."

"It's okay Cas, come... come for me." Dean leaned down closer to his ear. "Scream my name..." He whispered huskily and bit Castiel's neck.

"Deaaaaan!" The angel cried out loudly and lusciously. He came in Dean's hand.  He heard his own name fall from the hunter’s lips, and felt him pumping his seed into _him_ this time, causing another orgasm to rip through the angel. He couldn't hear anything over his heart beating madly in his chest. He didn't realize where he was for several long moments. After everything calmed down inside him, he took in his surroundings: Dean's soaking wet, warm body over his…his hard, hot breath next to his ear and the pouring rain around them.

"Cas... Are you okay, man?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I... just..."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was full of anxiety as he pulled out of Castiel carefully.

"Ahh, God!" Castiel moaned again in pleasure as he felt the pleasing friction.

"I take that as a no..." Dean smiled, satisfied. He slid his hand around the angel's chest and pulled him up, turning him around. He looked into the blue depths of his eyes and kissed Castiel softly again. He ran his hand through the black, wet hair then leaned his forehead to the other's.

"We should get a hot shower before we catch a cold..." he said in a low voice.

"I'm not able to get any human illness."

"I know that..." he said meaningfully, working to dress both the angel and himself.

Castiel tilted his head uncomprehendingly.

"I do not need a shower."

"Cas, I said _we_ need a shower... together, I mean..." Dean smirked, running his fingers over Castiel's penis.

"Oh..." The angel said, as he finally understood the hunter's implication.

"Oh yes."

"I think a hot shower would be really favorable for both of us." Castiel nodded seriously.

"That's my boy..." Dean responded, laughing as they got into the car.


	6. Sleeping

"So, are you not able to sleep or do you just not want to?"  
"I think I can sleep if I want. But it's not necessary for me and it is just wasting my time, so I do not want to sleep."  
"I think you should have some rest." Dean said lying across the bed, closing his eyes.  
"Why do you want me to sleep?" Castiel asked curiously.  
"If you would sleep I could sleep as well. For as long as I want..." Dean explained.  
"So you want to sleep _with me_?" Castiel asked frowning and confused.  
Dean stiffened thinking of spending some time in bed with Castiel. Definitely not sleeping. His handsome face turned red at once.  
 _Hell yes!_  
"NO! Of course not! I just want you to sleep as well."  
Castiel stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He dropped his coat and jacket. He unbuttoned the white shirt and slid it down to expose his bare skin. He stepped to the bed in front of Dean.  
Dean heard Cas standing up, then some soft friction. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel standing over him with a naked chest. He had a hard-on immediately. This was not good. So not good. He leaned up on his elbows and tucked his legs. But he didn't say anything. His mouth was dry from excitement.  
"What a shame…" Castiel said, kneeling on the bed, between Dean legs. One of his hands settled next to Dean, the other sliding up the hunter's body. "Because I want to sleep with you. So _fucking much_..."


	7. Cherry Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born because of Warrant's Cherry pie.

 

“I’m hungry.” Dean says, looking around the little motel room.

Castiel raises both his eyebrows as he cocks his head to the right. “You just ate a cheeseburger.”

“That was an hour ago.” Dean says, eyeing the angel.

“That amount of food should have been sufficient for at least 4-6 hours. Only 47 minutes passed and you are hungry again.”

“Whoa, what do you mean by ‘ _that amount of food’_? That burger wasn’t even that big…”

“Dean, that burger contained at least a half cow.”

“That is _not_ true, Cas. It wasn’t _that_ big…”

“Yes, it was big. It was _huge_. And you ate potatoes with it, as well.”

“Oh com’on that few stripes?! They were so thin like my little finger and they didn’t even have any taste!”

“Still, you did eat them.”

“But they weren’t good _at all_.” Groans the hunter pouting and a bit angry.

“I repeat, you _still_ ate them. I don’t understand how you can be so… appealing after eating all those unhealthy food…”

Dean froze in the motion for a moment. “Wait a sec… Did you just call me _hot_?”

“I… I… I did not do that.” Cas stammers. “I only pointed out that while consuming this amount of carbohydrate, fat and cholesterol you should not look like this.”

“Like what?” Dean asks, grinning.

“Like… this.” Cas repeated, blushing.

“You mean hot.”

“I did not mean hot.”

“Yes you did. You think I’m hot like the cherry pie I ate.”

“One more piece of food you consumed during the last half an hour and despite its high sugar contain, you feel hunger.”

“Mmmm, yes that cherry pie was good, wasn’t it?”

“As I did not eat it, I do not know about its taste.”

“It was sweet, Cas…” Dean stands up and starts walking around the room. “But at the same time, it was a bit… bitter as well, you know how the cherry tastes… It was soft, but the edges were all crispy.” He walks towards the angel behind him like a lion tries to catch its prey. “You would be surprised if you knew how good it tastes on your tongue,” Dean whispers as he comes close to Cas “The carmine red filling, slowly streaming down from your finger…” Dean sighs against the angel’s ear, smiling while he slides his pointing finger over Castiel’s lips. His left hand clasps the angel’s jaw, preventing him from turning away.

“You lick it down, but it’s useless, it keeps streaming down…” he glides his finger over Cas’ neck and chest, “down…” he  is over the angel’s stomach, where he stops for a moment. “And it’s _hot_ … it’s burning hot, it burns you…burns your mouth…” Dean moans, his lisp trailing along Castiel’s ear, his palm is pressed firmly into Cas’s flesh, “burns your tongue…” he drives his tongue over the same route again and he hears Castiel’s soft moans. His hand slides over Castiel stomach then even more down, over his shaking thigh. “Cherry pie is just _fucking_ delicious.” He groans biting into the angel’s ear. “You should taste it once, Cas.” And with that, he leans back and steps away from the motionless angel.

To his surprise, Castiel stands up slowly and faces him. He stands so close there’s only an inch or two between them.

Suddenly those few inches disappear too as Castiel grabs him and pulls him even more closer. As their bodies are clashing together, Dean feels something hard pressing to his thigh.

“You should be grateful I don’t find you hot, because then, you would be in big trouble now…” Castiel moans as he pulls Dean towards to bed.

“Oh I am grateful, Cas, believe me I am. But. Where are we just going?” Dean asks, smirking wildly.

“Just to have some cherry pie…” Castiel replies in a low voice, pushing the hunter to the bed. “Just to eat some _fucking_ delicious, _hot_ cherry pie…”


	8. Lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!fic. Or sort of. Be warned.

He walked through a dark room, then saw the closed door. He threw himself against it and the doorframe surrendered with a loud crack. Wood splinters were all around him, his shoulder was aching like hell, but he didn’t care. Because he found what he was searching for. Finally he found _him_.

The view that unfolded in front of him made him almost cry.

“No...” he whispered.

Chains and ropes tied _him_ up to the wall, holding _him_ firmly. _His_ body spread as if _he_ had been crucified.

 _He_ was dying. He didn’t know why or how but he knew it for sure, the man in front of him was dying. He wondered if he was already too late. If _he_ had already died. But that could not be possible. _He_ is an angel, after all. _He_ couldn’t die like this. Right?

Step by step he got closer to the motionless body. At the edge of the room, he saw _his_ clothes. The ugly trench coat, the black suit and the white shirt were tossed against the wall, dirty and grimy, ripped apart. Only _his_ trousers and _his_ tie were left on _him_ , God knows why.

No wounds could be seen on _him_ but _his_ body was broken. _His_ head had fallen languidly back, eyes closed, probably forever.

There was a chain around _his_ wrists, ankles and chest. A thick rope was weaving around both of _his_ arms and legs making _him_ stay in that position. It had cut into _his_ skin as _he_ grabbed it resolutely, _he_ didn’t want to fall to the filthy ground.

He touched _his_ face gently as if it was child’s face and wiped off a teardrop that had fallen long ago. His vision blurred and a wet drop started streaming down his own face. The teardrop fell to the dirty floor and it wasn’t alone. Others followed it, coloring the dust even darker. He caressed the white, pale skin with his thumb as he carefully removed the chains and ropes. The bonds left red stripes all over _his_ skin. It hurt him to see _him_ like this.

 _He_ didn’t wake up. _He_ didn’t open _his_ eyes, didn’t gasp for air... Maybe _he_ never would.

 _He_ lay on the blood covered ground with _his_ head on his lap. As he caressed the raven hair, he knew those eyes would never open up again. He knew he would never see the ocean in _his_ look again. And he cried over his lover’s dead body.

He was crying because he wasn’t here when it happened. _He_ had to die alone.

He was crying because he could not do anything to bring him back. To bring him home. Now he had to live alone, without _him_.

He was crying because _he_ was the only one he had ever let himself get close to and now _he_ was dead. The only one he had ever truly loved was gone

He let his tears stream down his face as he held his lover. His angel.

 

He wakes up sweating and shaking. After this dream, somehow he feels more broken. He could never bear with the loss of his lover. _Never_.

Suddenly an arm slides to his chest followed by a whole body. The warm skin over his torso eases away all of the shaking from his bones. His heart calms as he folds his arm around the naked chest. He holds _him_ tight, feels _his_ every breath.

“Another nightmare?” _he_ asks, pulling him closer.

He nods silently. His face is wet. Every fallen teardrop was real and those, which are falling now, are just as real.

He is crying because he managed to get there in time and he saved _him_.

He is crying because he brought _him_ back home safely. Now they can live together and share a life.

He is crying because the only one he let close to himself is right next to him. And _he_ will always remain there.

He looks into the ocean blue eyes and kisses him.

“I love you, Castiel.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

He is crying again, but these are tears which show only _happiness._


End file.
